IBuy a Bra
by yyy1312
Summary: Sam really needs new bra's and asks Carly if she can take her. When Carly can't take her, who will Sam go to? My First Story Seddie One-Shot


Ibuy a Bra (Sam's PoV)

Sam entered the shay appartment and plopped down on the couch.

"Carls?"

"I'm upstairs Sam", Carly answered "Just come to the studio,Freddie should come any minute now" As Sam ran upsairs, she heard the door open, and saw Freddie come in. Carly already knew it was Freddie, so she shouted, "Freddie, come upstairs too. Sam should be here already but maybe she went to the kitchen to grab a snack or something."

When Freddie came up the stairs, she quikly went into the iCarly studio. "There you are, where were you?", Carly asked.

"I went hungry on my way, so I grabbed a fat cake from the kitchen.", I quikly made up.

"When aren't you hungry?", I heard a voice from behind me say.

"Hardy, har, har, Fredwierd, I don't eat all the time. For example I don't eat when I'm asleep." I said.

"Yes you do!, one time I saw you eat an entire ham when you were sleeping and when I wanted to take it away, you kicked me in the knee", Freddie said angrily.

"Oh yeah, good times"

"No, they weren't"

"Whatever , that's not what I came over for, Carly I really need a new bra and need a ride so I thought you could take me to Build-a-Bra." I said hopefully

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have to go to the junk yard with Spencer", Carly said in a sad voice, "But maybe Freddie can take you, he also has a car, you know"

"Nuh-uh, I'm not going to Build-a-Bra with Fredwierd" I said

"If you want a new bra, you'll have to" She said

"But my bra's are all used, I already have them three years and I finally have enough money to buy another one and I'm going to, no matter what"

"Well, then you have only one choice"

"Don't I get to say something?" Freddie asked

"If your wise, you shut up and take me to Build-a-Bra"

"Please" Carly asked him and gave him the puppy dog face

"Fine, but I only do this because Carly wants me to"

~ At the Build-a-Bra ~

"Oh, this one is soooo cute!" I said extreamly girly, so Freddie would feel even more awkward than he already was

"Sam, please hurry up people are going to think I want to be here, and I really don't" He said in a hushed voice

"whow, take it easy Fredward, I have to try them on , All _eleven_" I said with an evil smirk on my face

"Fine, but just hurry up"

I went into the changing room and came up with an evil plan to make Freddie feel extreemly awkward and I already knew how I was going to do it. So after I tried on four of the eleven bra's, it was time to set my plan into action.

"Fredward?" I asked with the sweetest voice I could make

"What?" He asked, clearly bored to death

"Can you help me pick one ?"

"Uh-uhm, are y-you sure you want me to?" He stuttered

"Your a boy, aren't you, so you know what boys like"

"Y-Yes, b-but .."

"You want to help me or not?" I cut him off

"Y-Yeah , but don't you think it will be awkward? You know us two in such a small space with you wearing no shirt" He said , still standing outside

"No , now come inside" I said losing my patience

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he muttered as he entered the changing room and shut the door agian behind him

"So what do you think of this one?" I asked, and I saw him looking at my bra. Suddenly he went a dark shade of red and looked away. I smirked to myself and thought of a way to torture him even more

"Or maybe I should try on another one? Could you unhook the bra" I asked him in a sweet voice and turned around. When I looked into the mirror I saw Freddie gulp and his hands made their way to my back. As they touched my back I shuddered and I saw Freddie give me a wierd look.

'What was that' I thought to myself ' Freddie isn't supposed to make me feel like this'

As the bra shot open, I was pulled out of my thoughts and I slide the bra off. I saw Freddie's eyes go wide and look at my boobs as I felt something poke into my inner thight. I quikly put on another one and turned around again.

"So what do you think of this one" I asked hoping that he liked it

'Why would I want Freddie to like it' I thought ' He's just a stupid nub, who never made out with a girl' 'You know you want to do that' another voice in my head said 'No, I don't' 'Then why does it bother you?' the voice asked 'It doesn't' I said , ' Suurrree, whateveer yoouuu saaaayyy' the voice sang

"Uhm , yeah it's nice" Freddie said, breaking my train of thoughts

"Don't you think it's a little bit small?" I asked

"Uhm, I don't know" He answered nervous

"Maybe you have to feel it?"

"Uhm , sure, if you want me to" When he touched my boobs, the same shudder came over me and I looked at his lips. I asked myself if they had changed after a year. As my eyes met his I felt myself lean in and I saw Freddie's face come closer to mine. When our lips finally met, they moved and I felt his tongue trace over my upper lip. I opened my mouth slithly and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I did the same and after three minutes we broke apart.

"I think, I'll take this one" I answered with a smirk

'This is even better than ham' I thought as my lips met his again.

**This was my first fanfic. Writing this was harder than I thought it would be. Thank you seddierox13 for encouraging me to write this story. I hope you all enjoy reading this :D **

**Please Review XD**


End file.
